tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hino Akane
Akane Hino is a character in Smile Mew Mew. She is Mew Sunny. She was born in Osaka and thus speaks in the Kansai dialect. Appearance Akane has maroon eyes and short hair worn in a tiny ponytail with several strands left loose. Her bangs are mostly brushed to the right with a few clips, while the opposite side is a few inches shorter. With her school uniform, she wears a red tie and orange sweater around her waist. Casually Akane wears a loose orange top with yellow lines, one vertical on the left, one horizontal at the chest, along with red pockets to match the ribbon on the back. This is paired with a red tank-top, denim pants, and dark red flats with a brown sole. For summer she switches to a goldenrod tank-top over an orange ruffled T-shirt, khaki puffed shorts, white stockings, and tan shoes with the toe and foot exposing the sock. As Mew Sunny she looks like Cure Sunny but with the pendant choker and pads and such and her Mew Mark, an orange heart with red flames bursting out, is on her navel. Personality Being born and raised in Osaka, Akane speaks in the Kansai dialect, and refers to herself as "uchi" instead of the usual "watashi". Her catchphrase is "aka~n", the Kansai equivalent of "dame da" or "This won't do". She is also fond of saying "uchi no deban ya!" or "It's my turn now!". She possesses a tomboyish personality, often reflected in the way she stands or sits. However, she seems to love cute things and has an especially soft spot for gorillas Akane is a passionate girl who loves making others laugh. The first impression she gives is that of the class jokester, always full of puns and jokes to make her classmates laugh. As such, she appears to be generally popular and well-liked. Her friends see her as an interesting girl who always manages to make them laugh. She has a habit of speaking her mind, which can get a little out of hand sometimes, such as when she introduced Nao, Reika, and Yayoi to Miyuki as being a "female gang leader", "Miss Popular" and "crybaby" respectively, causing visible discomfort to the three. Yayoi, with her crybaby personality and fascination with superheroes, is often the target of Akane's jokes. However, there does not seem to be any ill-meaning behind the teasing, and the other girls seldom take offense. Despite all the teasing, Akane is extremely loyal to her friends. She also has a tendency to act before she thinks. For example, when she witnessed Mew Happy being defeated by an Akanbe, she remembered how Miyuki had helped her out, and immediately went to help Happy even though she had no chance of winning against the Akanbe. Her strong wish to help her friend earned her Mew Pendant and allowed her to transform into Mew Sunny. With regards to being a Mew Mew, Akane was initially against the idea, turning down Miyuki's bold invitation. When she did become a Mew, she seemed quite cool about the whole idea, ready to do her best in battle, though not overwhelmingly enthusiastic like Miyuki or Yayoi. Similar to Nao, she does not understand why Miyuki and Yayoi are so hyped up about being "superheroes", and gives Miyuki a cool reception when she insists on the group coming up with a signature phrase. In terms of sports, Akane is excellent at volleyball, easily beating her classmates in a friendly match. She aims to become the ace attacker of the school volleyball team and comes down hard on herself when she is unable to perform well. She is also an independent girl, as she told Miyuki that she does not normally allow others to help her out, but gave Miyuki a chance to help her with volleyball training due to her enthusiasm and willingness. Akane's family runs an okonomiyaki restaurant, and it is shown that Akane enjoys cooking. Etymology Hino (日野?): 日 has multiple meanings, but the one that fits the best is "sun". 野 means "field" or "plain". As a syllabus, "no" also indicates a possessive. Overall, her surname means "sun field" or "of the sun". Akane (あかね?): Akane means "madder red", the name of a shade of intense red. It is used mostly to describe the sun and sunset. In episode 19, it was revealed that her father Daigo gave her this name because he wanted one that was easy to call, and just went with the first name he came up with using あ ("a"), the first character in the Japanese alphabet. Her mother Masako gave her this name because of a beautiful sunset (茜 or "akane") she saw on the day Akane was born and hoped that Akane will possess a heart as beautiful as the sunset. Her name literally means, "madder red sun field." or "madder red of the sun". Her English dub first name Kelsey means "brave" or "ships victory" and "ship's island". Her English dub last name Hill refers to someone who lives near a hill Abilities Transformation Natural Akane has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. Stamina: She has built up a lot of stamina over the years, Physical Even outside of Mew form, Akane's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Enhanced Resilience: As with the other Mews, Akane can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. Enhanced Sense of Smell: Her sense of smell allows her to detect scents from quite a long distance. Fighting Style Akane fights a lot like Cure Sunny. She uses a hammer called the SunnyMer which she uses for normal striking attacks she can also use it to perform an attack named "Ribbon Sunny Fire" Relationships Hino Masako - She is a caring mother and she loves Akane very much. She appreciates what she does for her, even if their relationship is comparable to her burnt Okonomiyaki. She often helps her and gives her advice. Hino Daigo - He's a funny father, who loves his daughter Akane, but they argue a lot when she asks questions about her name or the secret ingredient for Okonomiyaki. They both work together in the shop making Okonomiyaki for customers, and Akane looks up to him. Hino Genki - Akane and Genki rarely fight. He loves to laugh at her and say embarrassing things she does. Hoshizora Miyuki - Ever since becoming a Mew, Akane held a very close relationship to Miyuki. Akane describes her as being a scatterbrain who can be serious when she wants to. Miyuki often showers her with hugs and encouragement whenever she feels down, and Akane values her as a true friend, risking herself to help Mew Happy, which gained her Mew Pendant to become a Mew. However, she does not understand Miyuki's enthusiasm sometimes. Kise Yayoi - Despite teasing Yayoi lots about various things, the two seem to be good friends. Akane acknowledges Yayoi's talent in drawing and often praises her about it, making her latter blush with embarrassment. Midorikawa Nao - Akane respects Nao as a fellow sports ace, and teasingly calls her a gangster. The two share similar personalities, causing them to frequently compete. Despite their rivalry, they have a close friendship and are often shown together. Aoki Reika - Akane seems to respect Reika, expounding her position as a member of the class committee and school council. She also describes Reika as being excellent at studies and calls her "Miss Popular". Brian Taylor - Akane has a big crush on Brian after they spent some time together. She has shown him many things about Japan and she has learned a bit of English from him. Akane became depressed when Brian left Japan, but they maintained a postage friendship for a while. International Trivia * Her Japanese voice actress voices Sarah Kazuno in Love! Live! Sunshine!! * Her English voice actress voices Bonnon in the Viz Media Dub of Sailor Moon Ami's First Love Category:Orange Mews Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Smile Mew Mew Category:TheSailorMoonFan Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities